Far From Whom We Were
by locurabella
Summary: Overcoming a grudge and finding closure in an unexpected way. NH. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill.

**A/N**- So, funny enough I had wrote this fic before I wrote, _Torn_; however, with this fic, I'm not that content with it. It has nothing with do with the violence or action genre, it's just an idea of the moment that I had to write. I'm not selling this fic well, huh? Anyways, if you like it reply, if not I won't mind for this one.

**Summary**- Overcoming a grudge and finding closure in an unexpected way.

--

Far From Whom We Were

--

_Flashback:_

"Alice!" Haley yelled at the top of her lungs after she watched her best friend get ran over a speeding car.

"Alice!"Haley yelled again running toward her; followed by grabbing her cell phone from her pocket to call the ambulance, and in a trembling tone Haley told them what had just happened.

Before her, bleeding on the ground laid her best friend since childhood. Alice had saved her from a speeding car after she helped Haley to her car after a party. It was Haley that was drunk; Alice was the designated driver.

"It's ok, Hun. They're on their way. Please, please don't die…" Haley cried franticly, walking side to side on the road. Swiftly, Haley threw up on the curve and her buzz from the alcohol was gone. The impact of the accident sobered her up.

Impatience killing Haley, she yelled for help on the street. No one heard her. Everyone was at the party and they were far from it. The party was located at a lone factory.

Haley sobbed further on the cold pavement next to her dead friend.

--

**Present****, Three Years Later:**

"Tell me why we're going camping again?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Because going camping with friends is fun. Plus, we need a break from work. A couple days in the wild should reenergize us," Brooke answered while looking at the price tag of a pair of yellow shorts she was interested in. Haley sighed scanning her surrounding. Life had been so dull for her. She was 25 years old, working for a magazine label and worse of all— single.

"I don't want to go," Haley whined as she walked toward the bench aside the dressing room.

"What if I told you Lucas was going?" Broke smiled at the fact that she knew Haley had a crush on co-owner of Scott Vehicles in Tree Hill. Haley turned her head at Brooke's direction, slightly blushing at the thought of Lucas.

"Really?" Haley asked curiously, brushing some hair strands away from her face.

"Yeah, and I heard from Owen that he's bringing his cousin. Don't know his name, but he'll do for Peyton," Brooke replied while she grabbed more pieces of clothing to try on.

"But I thought Peyton was bringing, Chase."

"Rumor has it, she doesn't know quite yet. But other than that, it should be fun. So please Haley, will you come for at least me?" Brooke pouted like a child wanting a candy. Haley chuckled as she rose from the bench.

"Fine, but promise me this: you will not try any games or say embarrassing things to get Lucas and me together. Ok, Brooke?" Haley said firmly, crossing her arms together.

"Whatever," Brooke lied, but Haley knew as well it was a lie; Brooke was always the matchmaker…or at least she tried to be.

--

"No," Nathan answered.

"Nate, man, please?" Lucas asked while he followed behind Nathan to his car.

"Camping? How exciting," Nathan sarcastically said reaching for his car keys.

"There will be hot girls there," Owen shouted from behind Lucas. Nathan paused, turning around to meet his cousin and friend.

"How hot?" Nathan curiously asked while raising a brow.

"Well," Lucas paused trying to match someone to Haley's and Peyton's looks. He turned to Owen for help.

"One has a great rack and is cute. The other is feisty but she has a great body."

"They're both hot," Owen confirmed. Nathan thought deeper. Did he want to waste his week camping rather than working and getting laid? Then again he has worked a lot these last couple of months. He was manager of his uncle other automobile business in Charlotte.

"Fine, but this better be fun," Nathan answered firmly then stepped into his BMW, and drove away.

"Problem," Owen said. "Peyton said she was going to bring Chase, and don't you have a thing for, Haley?"

Lucas scratched his head, he forgot all about Chase.

"Then, we'll just tell Peyton not to bring, Chase. It's not like they're dating. They're only screwing each other."

"What about, Haley?"

"Nathan wont like her; she's not his type," Lucas said confidently. "He'll go for Peyton, though."

"Ok," Owen replied walking toward his car, not entirely convinced.

--

"I talked to my boyfriend and Lucas' cousin is in," Brooke said joining her friends for a girl's night in.

"Did you find out his name?" Haley asked.

"Um, it's Noah, Nick- something with an N. Who cares, now we're all set."

"But who's he bringing?" Peyton asked biting on her meal.

"No one," Brooke spoke fast.

"Well, that will suck. He'll be by himself."

"Um, Sweetie. Guess who he's paired out with?" Haley said with a wide smile. Peyton stared at her friends shocked.

"You got to be kidding me; it's a week blind date?" Peyton asked in a loud tone.

"Surprise…" Brooke smiled innocently.

"No fair. I told you I wanted to bring, Chase," Peyton whined.

"But I thought you two were fighting. Think about it, won't it be refreshing to be with someone else for a change? Please Peyton, from what Owen told me, he's not bad looking and he has money," Brooke answered.

"But we'll be out in the woods, what's he going to be buying me there?" Peyton asked.

"Affection by the way he acts?" Haley guessed.

"Hahaha. He better be at least decent looking," Peyton answered still annoyed.

"He will- is! Trust me," Brooke smiled hoping Owen was not lying.

--

"Brooke…you're an hour early. I'm not done packing quite yet," Haley said surprised while Brooke walked into her apartment carrying a large bag.

"I know, but I was curious to see what you have packed," Brooke said observing the clothes in Haley's suitcase.

"Why?"

"Oh, just curious…no, no, no, no, and _ewww_. Haley what the hell is this?" Brooke asked repulsed at a shirt.

"A shirt," Haley answered flat out obvious.

"No, you are not taking this."

"Why can't I?" Haley protest.

"Do you want to impress Lucas or not?" Brooke asked opening her large pink bag.

"You promised me you wouldn't meddle," Haley said, leaning against her door.

"I lied. Now, this is what you will be taking: these cute tanks and these shorts followed by these Bermuda shorts. By the way, do you have a bathing suit?" Brooke asked. Haley sighed, knowing it was too good to be true if Brooke didn't meddle.

"Swim suit? It's camping, not the beach" Haley said.

"Well, it was going to be a surprise but on the last day of camping, we'll hike to a mountain top where you can jump off the cliff onto the water. It's really fun and exciting," Brooke said.

"Have you jumped off it before?" Haley curiously asked.

"No, plus there is this story behind it. I don't know, ask Owen; he's into that type of shit," Brooke said folding the new clothes into Haley's suitcase.

"Well, I have these swim suits," Haley answered as she walked to her drawer. Once Brooke saw them, she snatched the navy blue with white swirls.

"This one is cute," Brooke replied, but Haley thought other wise.

"No, I just bought that one for inspiration-"

"Inspiration for what?"

"Be in better shape than I am now. Now, this one is better" Haley said but Brooke placed it in the suitcase and zipped it up quickly.

"Nonsense, you don't need to get in better shape. You're hot as it is. Lucas will go gaga. Now, let's go eat because I am hungry," Brooke said taking Haley's hand, leading them both out of Haley's apartment.

--

"Are we there yet?" Haley nagged. They have been on the road for several hours and she was bored out of her mind.

"Say that one more time and I swear Haley, I will throw you out of this car," Brooke replied annoyed as well.

"Sorry…So why didn't Peyton join us again?" Haley asked.

"Work kept her overtime. But she said she would join us not so long after we get there," Brooke answered.

"Are the guys at least there?" Haley asked while she played with a strand of her short brown hair.

"They should be arriving pretty soon and we should be there within an hour if the dumbass ahead of me doesn't go any faster!" Brooke complained then honked her horn. "Come on idiot, we're in the free way! Go faster!"

--

"We're here!" Haley yelled while she stepped out of Brooke's car as fast as she could. Five hours on the road is ridiculous.

"Hey, you guys made it," Owen said as he walked over to his girlfriend to give her a quick kiss.

"Get a room," Haley joked.

"We will, but I say more tent than room," Brooke answered as Haley squinted her nose is disgust.

"Ew, I did not need to know that. Now, where are the other guys?"

"They're getting wood for the camp fire," Owen replied. "Ok, the green tent is yours and Peyton's."

"Which one is ours?" Brooke smiled impatiently. Owen chuckled, leading Brooke to their tent.

"This red one here," Owen unzipped it. Couple seconds later another car parked aside Brooke's; it was Peyton's, and she wasn't alone.

"Hey Peyton… Chase?" Haley said unsure once she saw him. Peyton walked over to Haley, signaling to not make a fuss.

"Haley, hey," Peyton said.

"Why is Chase here?" Brooke asked upset.

"He wanted to come after all-"

"Is that a problem?" Chase asked interfering.

"No it's not," Brooke faked a smile. "It was just sudden."

"What about Nathan?" Owen whispered to Brooke.

"Well Hun, you're in for a scene," Brooke replied, and then lead Owen inside their tent.

"Great," Haley sighed out.

"What?" Peyton asked leaning against the car with Haley.

"You and I are supposed to share tents, but now what?" Haley asked not loving the idea of sharing tents with a couple.

"Chase and I can sleep in my car-"

"I don't want to be alone!" Haley protested.

"Bump with, Lucas; I sure he wouldn't mind kicking out his cousin out for you," Peyton teased. Haley chuckled slightly embarrassed.

"Where is he anyways?" Chase intervened to their conversation while he snapped the top of a beer.

"With his cousin getting wood," Haley answered automatically as she stared at the bottle.

"Want one? Packed a bunch, incase the trip becomes a disaster," Chase replied.

"No. I don't drink," Haley answered uncomfortably looking away.

"Oh come one, just a sip-"

"Chase!" Peyton said in an aggressive tone while staring at him to cut it out.

"What!? Just telling her to…" Haley walked away to the other side of their camp ground ignoring the constant bickering of Chase and Peyton. While she walked further, Haley felt a weird knot in her stomach, but couldn't quite know what it was, until-

"Haley!" Lucas yelled. Haley turned around and hugged dearly to Lucas.

"Luke! I'm so happy you invited me," Haley replied, letting go of Lucas' embrace.

"I'm glad you came," Lucas smiled happily, then began to walk with her to camp ground. "Oh, there is someone I would like you to meet. He's my cousin-"

"Nathan?" Haley said completely surprised. It had been two years since she last saw him.

"Haley," Nathan said in a cold voice, which answered her question; he still hates her.

"You two know each other?" Lucas asked not aware of the tension between Haley and Nathan.

"You can say that," Haley said indifferent. She walked past Nathan staring at him as he continued to stare at her; hatred was filled in their eyes. Hatred towards the past they wished had never happened.

_Flashback:_

"Haley! How is she?" Nathan anxiously asked. Haley tried to control herself, trying not to burst further out in tears.

"She's in the emergency room. They don't know if she has a chance. I'm sorry, Nathan," Haley looked down ashamed in tears.

"But what happened? How did this happen?" Nathan asked unsure why his girlfriend Alice was ran over by a car. "Answer me, Haley."

Sniffing, Haley looked up at Nathan's worried eyes. It was her fault.

"We lied to you. We didn't go see a movie; we went to a party instead. She said she was going to stay sober while I could drink. So I did. Then hours past and it was time for us to leave, so she tried getting me to walk, but I kept stumbling until we got on the middle of the street where my shoe fell off. I went to get it and Alice was ready to drive, but I was taking forever to get to the car, and next thing I knew she pushed me away from the speeding car that ran over her. I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't know this would happen, I-"

"Who's here for Alice Cullman?"

"I am. I'm her boyfriend," Nathan replied.

"Sorry. I need close family," the doctor answered. Haley turned to him.

"I'm her sister. Is she ok?" Haley asked trembling in fear that the worse had occurred.

The doctor looked down; his facial expression wasn't what she had hoped for.

"I'm sorry. She didn't make it," he answered and swiftly left to the next patience's family.

"No…" Haley managed to whisper out before she fell apart in tears. Nathan froze not being able to feel anything until he also relapsed in tears. His girlfriend of three years had just died, and he didn't get a chance to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- Don't own OTH.

**A/N**- Thanks again for the amazing replies. Here's chapter two; more of less of 7 web pages.

--

"This was a bad idea," Haley mumbled while she threw some pebbles to the lake across her.

"Haley," Brooke called out. Haley didn't respond she simply stared at the sun beginning to set down. Both Brooke and Peyton sat beside Haley.

"What's wrong, babe?" Peyton asked.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Haley answered.

"Is it because, Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"You can say that."

"Did you two used to date?" Brooke asked.

"You can say that too I guess, but that's not why," Haley said, looking at her sandals.

"Then tell us," Peyton replied worried.

"I rather not…sorry, it's just too painful," Haley softly answered.

"Well, we're here for you, Hales," Brooke assured Haley with a tight side hug.

"Thanks, but lets go back with the guys," Haley replied as she rose from the ground.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked from below. Haley nodded, helping her best friends up from the ground.

"I've dealt with ass' before. Nathan is no different," Haley smiled but inside knew she was wrong; Nathan was different, and she couldn't stop him from hating her.

--

"What the hell was that?!" Lucas yelled at Nathan.

"None of your business," Nathan snapped back, while he threw the pile of wood onto the ground.

"Haley is my business, what is up with you two?" Lucas asked impatient.

"Answer this first─ you into her?" Nathan asked turning around to see eye-to-eye with Lucas.

"Yeah, and?"

Nathan bitterly chuckled.

"Careful with that one; she's not who she seems," Nathan answered turning around again.

"Wait, what? Did you two used to date or something?" Lucas asked confused.

"You can say that, but that's not the reason I loathe her."

"Loathe? What did she do to you?"

"None of your fucking business," Nathan answered at the time Haley and the rest of girls joined them at the camping ground.

An awkward silence arose. Both Nathan and Haley glanced at one another then swiftly looked away.

"I'm going to take a nap, I'm tired."

"I'll go take a jog, be back later" Nathan and Haley said at the same time, avoiding one another.

"This should be interesting," Chase said out loud to the rest of the group, while they remained confused to why Haley and Nathan bickered.

--

_(In time of flashback)_

"This is your entire fault, Haley! If it wasn't for you, Alice would still be here. She would be here with us, but she's dead. You killed her!"

"Stop yelling at me! How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't kill her" Haley sobbed at the bottom of her bedroom floor. It had been a couple days since the accident, and the following morning would be Alice's funeral.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Because of you, she's gone!" Nathan continued to yell in full hatred. When he stared down at Haley, he felt disgusted and more riled up. Without a second thought, he grabbed Haley's wrist and pulled her of the ground, throwing her onto her bed.

"Get up from the floor you pathetic bitch!" he yelled before, not caring if he would hurt her, she hurt him the worst type of way. She took the only person he truly cared for; the person he was ready to call his wife.

"Please don't hurt me," Haley sobbed on her bed, in a fetal position.

"Look at me, Haley. Look at me!" Nathan demanded, but she wouldn't move so Nathan pulled her head toward him. He was still too infuriated to care for her broken soul and frightened eyes.

"See this…" Nathan said taking out a case that opened up to show a diamond ring. "I was going to give this to her next week. Do you know what that means, Haley? I was going to ask her to be my wife! But now I can't, all because of you!" Nathan exploded, throwing the case to the wall. Haley jumped at the noise. She didn't know how Nathan would react next.

"I'm sorry," Haley sobbed returning to the fetal position. Nathan stood from the ground, walking end to the next end of the small room. He stared back at Haley, but didn't know what else to do. He was furious, destroyed; so many emotions. Without hesitation he left Haley's room. He needed to escape, be away.

--

Haley woke up in a sweat. That day before Alice's funeral was horrible. She felt completely broken. All she wished for was her best friend back, and she felt even worse when Nathan revealed to her, he was about to propose. Going to that damn party was the biggest mistake of her life. She suffered so much that year. It was the year she, Alice and Nathan were going to graduate from college, embark in a new world. Everything was perfect; they were even in a national sorority and well known in campus. Haley didn't want to admit it, but she was the queen bee of campus while in her right side was Alice and her boyfriend for three years, Nathan.

One night screwed up her whole entire life. After the accident, she turned into a loner; wanting to get away while half of the school loathed her like Nathan, while the rest felt sympathy. Either way, she didn't have close friends, only Alice…and she was gone forever.

"Hey sleepy head," Lucas interrupted her thoughts, kneeling on the open area of the tent. Haley sweetly smiled at him. Lucas was a babe in her mind, entirely different to Nathan.

"Hey, what time is it?" Haley asked.

"It's night time, time to eat. Interested?" Lucas smiled.

"Well, since I enjoy it every night, why not try it again?" Haley teased.

"Come on then," Lucas said, helping Haley get up from her sleeping bag. When she stepped away from her tent, Haley avoided the obvious, Nathan, and headed toward her friends.

"So, what's on the menu tonight?" Haley asked.

"Beans and steaks," Brooke said.

"Yummy," Haley replied as she grabbed a plate to serve herself.

"Here," Owen said tossing her a beer bottle. Haley caught it and threw it back.

"Don't we have something else to drink?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, here," Brooke said tossing Haley a bottle of water and eyeing Owen.

"You don't drink?" Nathan asked, followed by sipping on his beer. Haley quickly glanced at him then back to her food.

"No, no I don't," Haley answered beginning to chew on her food.

"That's a shocker, you were always Ms. Boozy. What on earth made you go sober?" Nathan asked smirking. Haley sighed, turning towards him.

"People change," Haley answered flatly. Nathan bitterly chuckled.

"I always thought that was bull; a tiger can never change their stripes like a person can change their ways. There are always those triggers," Nathan proudly spoke that he saw Haley begin to feel uncomfortable.

"It doesn't matter if she drinks or doesn't," Lucas said sitting between Nathan and Haley. "If she prefers to be sober, let her."

Haley smiled at Lucas while Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so let's play a game," Brooke said changing subjects. Everyone whined. "What? Let's keep us entertained. So, let's play, I never."

"Brooke, that's so high school," Haley complained.

"Plus it wouldn't be fair, Haley here is the only one not drinking," Nathan replied.

"It doesn't matter, now come. I'll start. I never ran anywhere naked," Brooke said. Chase was the only one that drank. "Chase! Do I dare ask why?"

"It was a dare," Chase laughed along with everyone.

"Ok, me next; I'd never slept with my teacher to get a better grade," Peyton said. Everyone remained silent.

"Um, what if I didn't sleep with them to get a better grade?" Haley asked embarrassed.

"Haley!" both Brooke and Peyton said shocked.

"He was my gym teacher junior year of college. The man was hot, so do I still drink?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," Peyton answered in laughter. Nathan chuckled at the memory when Haley went out with her gym teacher; that was crazy.

"I've got one. I'd never been the reason why someone passed away," Nathan said. Everyone beside Haley stared at him confused. "Come on Haley, drink up."

"Fuck you, Nathan," Haley said rising from the bench and heading toward the woods.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Peyton yelled at Nathan.

"Nothing, it's just fun to see her all frustrated," Nathan chuckled.

"Nathan, seriously stop being such an ass," Lucas yelled and went off to catch up to Haley.

"Haley!"

"Haley, wait up. It's dark out here," Lucas said. Haley stopped her trail, waiting for Lucas to catch up to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he be an asshole," Lucas said standing very close to Haley, who looked down.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't be running out on everything he says," Haley half smiled. Lucas held her hands to his, stepping further closer. Haley looked up at Lucas; it was inevitable, they kissed under the moonlight surrounded by trees. It was perfect.

--

Haley rolled on her side; she couldn't go to sleep, though she faked it to Lucas, who had joined her in her tent. It worked out that Peyton and Chase would sleep in the jeep while Haley and Lucas in one tent, Brooke and Owen in another, and Nathan by himself.

Carefully, Haley walked out of the tent to only face the person she wanted to avoid.

"What are you still doing up?" Haley bitterly asked, sitting on the opposite bench across Nathan.

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Me neither," Haley answered.

"Lucas snores keeping you up?" Nathan teased. Haley laughed.

"No, I guess I slept a lot this afternoon," Haley answered.

Awkward silence

"Look Nathan, I get it. You hate me and nothing I say or do will ever change that. Though for the sake of my friends and you cousin, can we at least be civil toward one another?" Haley asked in pleading eyes.

"Stay out of my way and vice versa," Nathan agreed, thinking she was right. Why did this trip have to be in each others throat…until he saw _it._

"Why are you wearing that?" Nathan almost yelled, pointing at her gold bracelet.

"Her mother gave it to me as a memory of her," Haley said playing with the gold bracelet on her wrist.

"Take it off," Nathan sternly said.

"No," Haley protested.

"It's bad enough to see you and be reminded of what you did, but do not wear her jewelry or anything else of her."

"Well, I don't care. I'll wear it because I want to wear it…ass," Haley said aggravated while rising from the bench to walk away back to her tent before Nathan could further protest.

--

"Hey," Chase greeted Nathan who was putting out last night's fire. Nathan looked up and greeted him back. Chase sat on one of the benches, observing Nathan. From somewhere he knew him, he just couldn't place it.

"What?" Nathan blurted out annoyed that he was being stared at. Chase chuckled, twisting the cap off a water bottle.

"Sorry, it's just that…do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar," Chase replied. Nathan shrugged, grabbing a water bottle himself.

"I have a familiar face," Nathan simply replied.

"No, I do know you from somewhere. Didn't you used to date a brunette? Had wavy hair and grey eyes? Damn, what's her name, Alexis, Alley-"

"Alice," Nathan answered with a sigh. He tried not to say her name as often, but somehow she was always mentioned.

"Yeah, her! Oh, yeah. She's dead. Sorry, I think I saw her picture on the news and one of the pictures where you and her are together," Chase said while Nathan grew further annoyed.

"Morning," Owen replied. Nathan became relieved, Chase to him seemed like a complete moron.

"Hey," both Nathan and Chase greeted.

"So ready for part one of camping?" Owen asked eager.

"I guess," Nathan replied faking enthusiasm.

--

"I can't… go with out me," Peyton breathed heavily, resting by the shade. The gang was hiking up a hill, a large hill. All the guys except the girls laughed.

"Come on Peyton," Brooke replied, giving Peyton a hand to pull her up while Haley was on Peyton's right side.

"One, two, three!" they said pulling the tired blonde from the ground.

"Are we almost there?" Haley whined, placing her water bottle on her warm forehead.

"Just a little more and we're there," Owen said, grabbing Brooke's hand while she grabbed Peyton's.

"Come one Hales, it's not that bad," Lucas replied, handing his hand towards her. Haley happily took it with a grin.

From behind the new found 'couple' walked Nathan, rolling his eyes. He regretted coming to this trip.

--

A couple days passed and things were still cold and awkward around Nathan and Haley, but toward others they tried to act civil.

"I love toasting smores," Brooke said, cuddling next to Owen. Everyone agreed but Nathan; Chase was curious why.

"What's wrong, Nate? Will it ruin your figure?" teased Chase. Nathan rolled his eyes annoyed. Chase was someone he definitely wasn't fond of.

"I just don't like them," Nathan replied, eating instead gram crackers.

"You don't like smores, Haley doesn't drink beer; such a picky group aren't we?" Chase laughed. Haley looked at Peyton while she only sighed.

"Speaking of you two-"

"No one was speaking about us," Haley answered coldly.

"Anyways, what is the deal between you two? Act like a bitter married couple. How the hell did you fist start going out in the first place?" Chase asked intrigued about Naley's past.

Both Naley glanced at each other and sighed looking away from one another.

"Popularity," both replied.

"I dated him because he was Mr. Big Shot-"

"And I dated her because she was very popular."

"Haley? A Queen Bee? Whoa, never could imagine you as one," Brooke commented with a laugh.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Long story short, we dated only because of status. Then, after freshman year in college we broke up. End of story," Haley said eyeing the camp fire.

"Must have been one nasty ass break up for the two of you to act how you do to one another," Chase smirked satisfied how he was stirring up drama.

"Chase, shut up," whispered Peyton annoyed with his questions.

"What!? Just trying to get to know my friends better," Chase replied.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Haley said, standing from the bench.

"I'll go with you," Brooke said.

"Me too," Peyton said joining her friends to the showers downside their camping ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- Don't own OTH.

**A/N-** To answer a question, this will be a Naley; just began Laley. Thanks so much for the awesome replies. I am happy many happened to like this story. Enjoy chapter three.

--

"Shit!" Nathan yelled in pain. The next following, the gang went on another hike but to settle on the top of the mountain to see a lunar eclipse. Along the way, they disturbed a bear that ended up chasing them were Nathan trip and stabbed his leg.

"We need to go back to camp ground," Haley said observing Nathan's wound.

"I can't. Where is everyone?" Nathan said as he stretched his leg in pain. Along the run, everyone ran in different directions. Nathan and Haley were alone.

"Umm…" Haley muttered, thinking what to do. "Ok, listen up, lean on the tree and stretch your leg. If you hold it the way you're doing now, it'll bleed more."

Nathan stared at her skeptical. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I majored in this."

"I thought you majored in journalism?" Nathan asked.

"Double majored," Haley answered with an attitude.

"Sorry," Nathan mumbled, while rolling his eyes.

"Ok, so just lean and let me fix this," Haley replied looking at his wound again and without seconds thoughts opened her backpack, and took out her first aid kit.

"You carry that around with you?" Nathan asked chuckling. Haley shot him a look.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" Haley asked, kneeling beside his leg. Nathan shot up his arms half way up, letting her proceed.

Taking out the necessary spray and clothes, Haley looked up at Nathan worried.

"What?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I'm going to have to stitch this up, umm. Here," Haley said taking out a clean hanky. "Bite on this."

"Hell no, just do it already," Nathan snapped at the thought that she thought he was a weak.

"Alright," Haley answered, beginning to stitch until Nathan yelled in pain.

"Told you so!" Haley screamed back.

"Fine, but be gentler," Nathan said, placing the handkerchief in his mouth.

"Ok," Haley said giggling.

After a period of silence and finishing with the stitching, Haley covered the wound with a cloth.

"Ok, you're all set," Haley replied, standing from the ground.

"Finally," Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand to sit up.

"Ow!" he said in pain, "lets wait a little bit."

Haley sat beside him once again, sighing loudly.

"I guess we can wait a couple minutes. Is your phone working? I want to see if the others are ok," Haley asked.

Nathan searched around his pockets, and grabbed it out— the top screen was broken.

"Great."

"Fuck," they grunted.

"We'll just wait a little bit more, and we'll climb down later. We could catch the lunar eclipse at the camping ground," Haley replied.

"Thanks Haley, for this," Nathan said sincerely as he held onto Haley's hand. Haley smiled but drew her attention to his hand on hers; quickly Nathan released it.

"We should get moving," Haley whispered, rising from the dusty ground, and again helping Nathan rise from the ground.

"Can you walk?" Haley asked.

"Of course," Nathan snapped, taking a step but fell against the tree, "Or not."

Haley rolled her eyes annoyed but then swinging her arm around his waist. "Lean on me and we'll walk down together."

Nathan stared at her reluctant but gave in; he swung his muscular arm around her shoulder and leaned on her.

"Ready?" Haley asked. Nathan nodded, and slowly they began to walk down the hill.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked moments later.

"Pathetic," Nathan mumbled.

"We're almost there," Haley answered hating the awkward silence too.

"So, how's life?" Haley asked. Nathan was taken back, he didn't except her to ask him that, but then again he knew she was trying to break the ice between them.

"Good, I'm manager of my uncle's vehicle shop in Charlotte, and it's doing really good. Selling lot of cars," Nathan replied.

"That's good. Are you with anyone currently?" Haley asked but immediately regretted it; she hoped Nathan wouldn't snap back.

"Not currently. Haven't met anyone special," Nathan answered biting his tongue for not saying a rude remark, but he stopped himself. He wasn't in a mood to argue. Alice was a difficult memory to depress about as well.

"Oh," Haley simply said.

"What about you?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I'm a journalist for some teen magazine. Wasn't exactly what I hoped, but it pays well," Haley answered.

"I meant about you and, Lucas," Nathan said.

"Right us. We're somewhere between officially and unofficially," Haley replied.

"Don't play games with him, Haley," Nathan said with a serious tone.

"I'm not," Haley answered hurt. How could he possibly think she wasn't playing games with Lucas?

"Are you sure, because I remember how you use to be back-"

"I'm not like the Haley you knew before," Haley napped, pushing Nathan against the tree. She crossed her arms against her chest. "How many times do I have to tell you, I've changed. I'm not the stupid girl you once knew. Gosh Nathan, you have no idea what I've been through? Since her death, I lost it all: my best friend, my so-called friends at school, family. Even my sense of self at times, but what hurt the most was you! You turned everyone against me; you made me the murderer! You made me suffer, to the point I wanted to commit suicide. I thought that you and I would get over Alice death together but no, you blamed me instead.

"To top that off my parents were so oblivious to my depression; they didn't act upon it until I overdosed myself on pills. Before the incident, all they told me was 'get over it, you'll get other friends.' Can you imagine that? Alice was my best friend from elementary and they acted like she was nothing!" Haley cried out.

"You weren't the only one! It took me forever to get over Alice. To this date, I can't listen to certain music because it reminds me of her! You took her away from me!" Nathan yelled furiously.

"Boohoo, blame me. It took you forever to get over her, well I was on three fucking pills. One pill for the depression, the other pill from the insomnia I built up, and the last pill to not feel nauseas. On top of that a year of therapy! And you? Let me guess, partying and getting laid while holding onto a never ending grudge against me!" Haley cried further.

"That I will always hold onto," Nathan said bitterly.

"Fuck you, Nathan. I did not kill my best friend! I didn't. So, please stop blaming me!" Haley yelled turning around to face the rest of the group stunned. She wiped her eyes, walking past them to the camp ground.

"I'm not warning you again, stay the hell away from, Haley!" Brooke furiously yelled at Nathan then followed Haley back alongside Peyton.

"Talk about top-class drama," Chase chuckled while the guys shot him a look.

"Should of known this would be about, Alice," Lucas replied bitter. "You know Nathan, over years I dealt with your shit, but seriously let go of the grudge. Let go of all your damn anger. Haley doesn't need your shit, she went through hell too. Let it all go. Let Alice go once and for all."

Nathan sighed as he watched Lucas walk away from him.

"Help me?" Nathan asked Owen.

"Nathan, you need to know how to control yourself," Owen said, helping Nathan walk the rest back to the camping ground. Nathan groaned annoyed that no one was defending him, though he thought about what Lucas had said. He did need to let go of his anger, grudge, but most important—Alice.

--

"Haley," Peyton spoke out as she and Brooke walked near Haley, where she was crying behind a tree.

"It's ok, cry all you want," Brooke consoled Haley into a hug.

"After all these years, he still blames me," cried Haley. "He assumes I killed, Alice. That I caused all the pain we went through. He'll never let go of his grudge towards me."

"Just forget about him," Brooke whispered over and over to help Haley calm down. Meanwhile, Peyton just watched them from behind, feeling left out. She was never as close to neither of them like they were to each other. Talk about emptiness. Slowly, she walked back to the camping ground, and sat next to Chase.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked rather inconsiderate.

"Nothing," Peyton muttered, sipping on her beer. Her eyes quickly fixed on Lucas, who was checking his PDA. He shortly stood from the wooden benched and walked away, leaving Peyton wondering what he was reading.

--

The next couple hours, Haley woke up to a note beside her.

Don't hate us, but we had to see the lunar eclipse, and we didn't want to wake you up.

Nathan is on camping ground with you, but if you stay away from him, no drama…right?

Please don't be mad!

Love you,

Brooke.

_Great_, thought Haley walking out of her tent to see the person Brooke advised her to stay away—Nathan.

"How's your leg?" Haley asked as she sat across him.

"How can you talk to me after all what happened? What I said to you?" Nathan asked embarrassed. Haley stared at him surprised; was he acting civil to her?

"Unlike you, I don't hold onto grudges," Haley answered resentfully. Nathan gulped, knowing he deserved it.

"My leg is still somewhat bleeding, but I placed another bandage over it," Nathan answered. Haley half smiled, feeling the awkwardness take over.

"I am sorry, Haley. I didn't know what you went through. I was in pain and in a dark place during that time," Nathan said. "All I was doing was blaming you. It's hard to look at you Haley, you know that? I see you and I see, Alice. You two were so alike—same taste in music, style in dress—it's hard to move on when a person constantly reminds you of another you miss dearly."

"I've changed," Haley stated. "I'm not who I use to be. Alice was better, and I will always remember you as the love of her life, even though I hate to admit it. I hate you Nathan, but I cannot hold on to this hatred forever, so let me say this: you're nothing but a fucking bastard; you're the evil that I avoid daily. I think of you and the sensation of my gag reflex rises."

"Is that all?" Nathan asked hurt. Haley sighed.

"Yeah, and I feel relieved. For sessions, my therapist made me scream at a chair, pretending it was you," Haley answered.

"Oh," Nathan whispered, feeling like the biggest jackass ever.

"But, I'm over it. As of now, it's a clean slate with you in my mind. You can continue to hate me, but I can now live my life in peace. How I want to live," Haley said.

During her speech, Nathan felt embarrassment and remorseful. But he could change that.

"Can we start again?" Nathan asked with pleading eyes. Haley gazed back at him, no fully not knowing whether to accept his proposal. But she was willing to try it.

"I'd like that," Haley answered sincerely and felt, alongside Nathan a weight being lifted over. "Do you need help?" Haley asked, helping Nathan get up from the bench, but to surprise he wrapped her tight into a hug that completely stunned her.

"I'm really sorry," Nathan whispered while Haley couldn't help but smile. As they let go of one another, the color surrounding their atmosphere changed. They looked up to the sky and watched the lunar eclipse begin. Both dazed at it amazed for the phenomenon occurring both outside and inside of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special Thanks to:** Colviper8, GottaluvNaley, Jess2303, naley95, shenova, LaFilmeMichelle, naley19.

**Disclaimer**- Don't own OTH.

**A/N- **To those that had replied—thank you so much again! So here is chapter four, around seven web pages. Enjoy!

--

"You're nothing but a fucking whore!" Chase screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone that was asleep immediately ran out of their tent to wonder what the big fiasco Chase was boiling up.

"What the hell, Chase?" Owen asked watching Chase grabbing his clothing and throwing it into his car.

"Ask Peyton," Chase answered bitterly and seconds later he drove away in his car. Lastly coming out of her tent was Haley, rubbing her eyes, still drowsy.

"What's going on?" she asked before a yawn.

"I don't…" Brooke paused as she and the whole gang watch Peyton— hair messed up, clothes crumpled up with Lucas coming of the pesky bushes. Peyton looked down, buttoning up her blouse. Haley turned her cold stare to Lucas, who seemed to stare back at her, not showing any regret in his eyes.

"I trusted you, Peyton," Haley said in a low-tone.

"I'm sorry," Peyton whispered, regretting her previous actions. Haley shook her head disappointed, and turned around to walk to the nearest showers. She needed wash away her emotions.

Brooke crossed her arms, staring at Peyton, waiting for an explanation. Peyton slowly walked to Brooke, tears beginning to form.

"It's best if you stay away from her for the moment. Both you," Brooke stated loudly and walked away as well.

Meanwhile with the guys, Lucas walked over to Nathan and Owen.

"It's just happened," Lucas responded to their stares of disbelief. Though Nathan clinched his fists and swiftly punched Lucas onto the ground, immediately balancing his weight, for his leg still was in pain.

"Are you serious man?! You knew Haley liked you, and you mess with her best friend. What the fuck, Luke!" Nathan yelled outraged.

Lucas stared up Nathan, stunned. When did Nathan care about Haley?

"Why do you care? Last thing I knew, you hated her," Lucas said, massaging his jaw.

"It doesn't matter what I think of her, she deserves better. Way better than you," Nathan snapped and stumbled to his car to grab a couple things. Lucas simply groaned, walking inside his tent, who he shared with Haley, to grab his belongings.

Across the fighting cousins, Owen walked over to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, babe," Brooke replied, "That this trip is not going the way you had planned it."

Owen smiled, kissing Brooke's forehead. "As long as you're here alongside me, everything is perfect."

Brooke melts at his words. Owen was perfect; she faced him and planted a big kiss on his soft lips.

--

Haley sighed, walking back to the camping grounds. Her shower wasn't as great at home, but she did relax. As she further walked, the person she saw was Nathan on one of the wooden benches, taking off his old clothe to fix his wound. Haley watched him do it wrong.

"Don't do that!" Haley yelled from afar. Nathan looked ahead to her and stopped what he was trying to do.

"I need to change bandages," Nathan replied once Haley was near him.

"I noticed, but you need to be careful not to infect it," Haley replied as she bent down beside his injured leg. Carefully, Haley unwrap the bandage and looked into the wound; it was healing accordingly.

"By your smile, I assume good news," Nathan smiled happily. Haley looked up at Nathan. She smiled wider; it's been awhile since she saw a true smile from him.

"Yeah, it's all good," Haley answered, and sprayed on his leg disinfecting spray, then rewrapped it with a brand new bandage. "All set."

"Thank you," Nathan said, grabbing Haley's hand to stand up.

"You're welcome, just focus on not to press so much weight onto that leg," Haley smiled. Nathan nodded, looking into Haley chocolate eyes, not noticing, either of them, they were still holding hands.

"Haley!" Brooke called out that instantly broke their trance.

"I'll talk to you later," Nathan muttered, walking, well trying to walk away as fast as he could.

"Yeah," Haley answered, running her hand through her hair, and then turning to Brooke.

"What was that?" Brooke curiously asked.

"Nothing," Haley said, faintly blushing. "I helped his leg, because of his wound."

"Right," Brooke answered unconvinced, "At least both of you are done bickering."

"Me too, we put our past behind and are focusing on the future," Haley answered.

"That's good," Brooke said raising a brow, "Are you sure you're good?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to dress," Haley answered, walking away from Brooke, while she giggled. What Brooke saw was sparks, and she was definitely going to meddle.

--

"How did we get into this? I'm still so unsure. Everything took place so quickly," Haley asked Nathan, while she placed her sunglasses off.

"Brooke said it would be best if we fished for fish while they retrieved other food," Nathan replied.

"What other food? All we're eating is what we catch," Haley complained. To her, fishing was so boring. It was her and Nathan on a tiny boat in the middle of a lake, under the beaming hot sun. On the plus side, it was a perfect time to tan; she took off her white cami, exposing her black string bikini top. Nathan couldn't help but stare, but then quickly look away.

"So," Haley yawned, "How's the leg?"

"It's good," Nathan replied, stretching his back. Sitting up straight was tiring.

"Here, turn around and lean on me while I lean on you," Haley said facing the opposite direction. Nathan leaned slightly toward her, and felt silly.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Nathan asked.

"No, you're good," Haley said, leaning against him.

_Silence_

"I've read your columns," Nathan said. Haley turned her head surprised.

"Really? What do you think?" she eagerly asked.

"I think you can do better," Nathan chuckled while Haley elbowed his rib.

"Sorry, it's just, a teen column? Come on, Beth," Nathan continued to chuckle.

"What did you just call me?" Haley asked sudden.

"Beth," Nathan said.

"I thought so. Sorry, it's just that no one has called me that in awhile," Haley answered.

"I like it," Nathan answered.

"Thanks Scott, but what about you, Mr. Manage, man. How's life selling cars?" Haley asked.

"Good, relaxing. I like what I do, and if it wasn't for my uncle, I don't know where I'd be."

"Good, I'm happy for you," Haley cheered, holding his hand tight, but not letting it go. Again, Nathan felt weird, but not wrong weird. With his thumb, his rubbed what he could of Haley's hand, slowly. On the other side, Haley felt what Nathan was doing, but she didn't let go…then the fishing rod starting moving, and they both let go of one another.

"Did we catch something?" Haley asked to see the fish trapped.

"I think so, and he's heavy" Nathan replied, pulling back the rod. A couple minutes of struggling, a large fish rushed flying out of the lake.

"Holy cow, it's huge! It's enough for all of us, than these petit fish we caught before," Haley cheered in excitement. When Nathan set the large fit into the ice cooler, Haley clapped her hands further and hugged Nathan. He laughed hugging Haley, who knew a simple catch would get her thrilled. Slipping away from the hug, the both were inches apart, holding each others forearms; without thinking they both crashed into one another's lips.

The kiss was sensual and slowly progressed to a fast pace, until Haley pulled away. An uncomfortable silence took over. All could they think were, how could they kiss each other, and did it mean anything?

"We should go," Nathan spoke first. Haley nodded, sitting back down on the boat. "Ok."

With those words spoken, Nathan rowed them back to land.

--

"Hey! We brought food!" Haley yelled out to the gang as she and Nathan carried the ice cooler filled with fish.

"So, how was fishing?" Brooke smirked once Haley and she were alone. Haley flashed a smile.

"What are you doing, B?" Haley asked.

"I know what I saw, so spill," Brooke said. Haley sighed.

"If you must know, he held my hand, then we caught this huge fish…and we kissed, but dismissed it," Haley whispered. Brooke flashed her famous dimples, satisfied with her plan.

"I knew it," Brooke cheered.

"Whatever. Anyways, where's everyone else?" Haley asked.

"The 'happy' couple are making out somewhere in the woods, sorry," Brooke said.

"No, it's ok. I'm not interested. I'm done with drama," Haley answered. Brooke patted Haley's shoulder, smiling.

"Good for you; you deserve better."

--

After they ate the fish and talked repeatedly, even if half or more was awkward because of Peyton and Lucas flirting/ awkwardness toward Haley—the meal went great. Saying their goodnights, Leyton went into Lucas' tent while Owen and Brooke to theirs.

"We caught the meal, why do we get to clean up?" Haley asked, throwing all the plastic plated in the large black trash bag.

"I say, tomorrow, we head off somewhere really quickly to not clean," Nathan laughed. Haley shook her, and then sat, taking her bag to her lap.

"Well, they missed out the best thing," Haley said, taking out crackers, chocolate and marshmallows.

"Yum," Nathan said, sitting beside her. He didn't care if he didn't like them; he wanted something sweet for the moment.

"I was thinking, I sleep in Brooke's car-"

"No crash with me. My sleeping bag is big enough for both of us," Nathan interrupted. Haley raised a brow.

"Camp frequently, Nate?" Haley teased.

"I like my space," Nathan simply remarked.

"Ok," Haley answered, feeling unsure if it was right to sleep aside Nathan. It's not like they were going to have sex…just sleep, right?

--

"I told you my plan would work," Brooke smirked as she sneaked a pick at the couple outside her and Owens tent. In the background, Owen laughed.

"Brooke, leave them alone," Owen chuckled.

"Not until I see them kiss," Brooke protested, looking back at Owen then at Naley again.

"Brooke-"

"Aww! He gave her his jacket…now kiss her," Brooke desperately wanted to happen. Owen sat on his sleeping bag, grabbing Brooke's waist, and pulling her to next o him. He then proceeded to kiss her.

"Now will you stop?" he asked. Brooke smiled, pulling Owen in for another kiss, while nodding and following into his deep kiss.

--

"Like the smores?" Haley asked, taking a bite of hers. Nathan nodded, enjoying his. He then noticed Haley, shiver slightly.

"Here," Nathan replied, taking off his jacket, and handing it over to Haley.

"Thanks," Haley said, placing his jacket on. She sniffed it; smelled very nice.

"So, I don't want to embark on emotional pasts, but I'm curious," Haley began, "What did you do with the ring?"

"I have it stored away. I think once I meet someone that I can love closely to how I loved Alice, they would be worthy of the ring," Nathan answered. Haley nodded as she remembered the ring as quite a beauty. Diamond and gold band ring. Not too big or too small. Alice would have truly loved it.

"Alice would have really loved it," Haley answered sincerely. Nathan turned to Haley, deep in thought.

"I know, but I wonder if the accident didn't happen, what would have happened between us. Like, would we have kids now? Would we live in North Carolina? Would we still be married?" Nathan asked. Haley grabbed Nathan's hand, squeezing it tight.

"You would have been a great father and amazing husband, Nathan. Alice used to rant about you 24/7. I used to get really jealous not only because when we were together you were the topic of the day—everyday— but how you were with her than with me," Haley said.

"Sorry about that", Nathan apologized.

"No, don't. We only went out for our rep. It was never love," Haley whispered out the last sentence, then released Nathan hands. A cold absence took over her warmth of his touch.

"Do you think about her a lot?" Nathan asked.

"Some days more than others; it was hard letting go of her. She was my only true friend in the damn college. It was us against the world, with you tagging along," Haley said, chuckling with Nathan at the last statement. "You?"

"Yeah, same here. I mean, when Alice passed away, I kept having dreams of her— her smile, her laugh, her sense of humor—everything. At times, I felt like I couldn't survive without her, and enter: parties, alcohol and random one night stands. They were my escape, plus blaming you."

"Boy was that joyful," Haley sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized.

"Its ok, that's all in the past," Haley smiled then yawned.

"We should go to sleep," Nathan said, brushing the cracker bits off his shirt. Swiftly, Haley walked behind Nathan to his tent.

"You think I can borrow some sweat pants or shorts. My clothing is in my tent, which is occupied by Peyton and Lucas," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan answered handing Haley some sweat pants, meanwhile he left the tent to light out the camp fire. Couple seconds later, Nathan goes back inside the dark tent. Both were on their knees, trying to find out were to get inside the sleeping bag.

"Cant find it, it's too dark," Haley whispered, tapping the ground for the zipper.

"It's over here," Nathan whispered back.

"Where are you? Cant see a thing," Haley whispered. A second later she felt Nathan's hand drag her to the left. "You're in already?"

"Yeah, now climb over me to the left side," Nathan said.

"Why can't you slide over?" Haley asked.

"I prefer this side," Nathan answered. Haley rolled her eyes, swinging her leg over Nathan, but because of its slippery material, crashed on top of Nathan. Both laughed, but tried to remain discreet to not wake the others─ that is if they were asleep.

"Sorry," Haley said resting for a few seconds her head on Nathan's chest, then lifting it up to fully move herself. Nathan chuckled, placing his hand Haley's waist. He shortly felt her breath close to his. Both remained still, hearing one another breath. Automatically, Nathan began to run his hands up Haley's waist, to her shoulders, to her jaw, to planting a kiss on her. Haley didn't stop the kiss, but feverishly went along with it. His touch before the kiss, felt so right to her.

As they furthered made out, Nathan flipped Haley to under him. He then proceeded to run his hand from her thigh and up, but once his hand began running through close to her breast, Haley stopped him.

"Nathan, I can't. But I do, I don't know. Is this right? Do you want me or is it because of the moment-"

"Haley, you're rambling. If you want, we can stop. I'm confused myself," Nathan confessed.

"Tell me," Haley asked as Nathan got off her, and lay beside her.

"Can we do this, after…Alice?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, Nate. I..I think I have feelings for you," Haley blurted out, now lying on her side, not facing Nathan, who only moved closer to her.

"I like you Haley-"

"Then can we start slow, please?" Haley asked, turning to Nathan's direction.

"Of course," Nathan replied, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Thanks," Haley whispered, snuggling next to Nathan, relieved how things were turning out between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of One Tree Hill or etc. **

**A/N: To add, this fan fiction is now complete. Thanks for reading and reviewing my One Tree Hill Story. In addition, is dedicated to my friend Roxanne. Your replies are always amazing. Thanks for them, hun! Hope the ending is enjoyable.**

**--**

The next morning Owen gathered the gang for the last hike they would take before they left the outdoors to travel back to the real world, the city.

"Where are we walking to again?" Lucas said out of breath. They have been on their hike for the last twenty minutes or so.

"Stop complaining, you big baby," Brooke began, "We' haven't even walked that far."

Lucas glanced at Peyton mouthing, I not a baby. Peyton laughed and tugged his hand further for his pace to increase to match hers.

From behind Haley rolled her eyes. The 'new' couple made her gag reflex nauseous. Nathan chuckled and Haley glanced up at him, confused for his chuckle.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," Nathan answered. Haley slaps his stomach and Nathan chuckles further. "Ok, ok. Don't get violent with me. I was laughing at your expression for the Leyton moment."

"HA!" Haley exclaims, causing the group to look back at her confused. "Nathan, um, he cracked a joke."

"Say it to the rest of the group," Owen said. Nathan looked at Haley then back at the group, quickly thinking of a joke.

"Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine."

Silence.

"Stick to selling cars, babe. Comedy isn't your thing," Brooke replied and the rest of the group turned away from him. Haley tried to giggle softly.

"Thanks for nothing," Nathan muttered. Haley looked up at him, smiling.

"Don't be mad, I originally laughed at the first thing you said, _Leyton_," Haley emphasized the name.

"Haven't you heard Brooke call-"

"Yeah I heard Brooke call them that but I laughed because I thought of a better name, Pucas. You know, because they make me want to puke. Get it? Pucas, puke-"

"Yes! I get it, haha," Nathan mocked.

"Don't tease me. At least my joke was better than that middle school one. Seriously, Nathan you suck."

"Anyways, so do you know where we're heading to?" Nathan asked changing subjects.

"Some cliff out somewhere; that's all I know."

"Ok," Nathan answers then lost zoomed off in a train of thought. He began analyzing his trip. He was surprised how destiny played a role in the whole camping experience. He never would have thought or less imagined he and Haley would be dating again. He thought he would never even talk to her ever again! He glanced down at Haley's face. She smiled at him when their eyes met.

"What?" Haley asked with a slight tint of blush on her cheeks. Nathan chuckles yet again.

"I'm happy we're together." Haley looks down while her smile grows more genuine.

"You have no idea how I, too, feel the same."

"When are we telling the others?" Nathan asked looking at the pairs. Haley followed his gaze, thinking of their reactions—Brooke would be ecstatic. So would be Owen. Peyton and Lucas, she didn't care. Who were they to criticize her, no one important.

"How about we tell then when we arrive to our destination?" Haley proposed.

"Alright," Nathan answered, side hugging his girlfriend.

"So they're getting cozy," Lucas whispered to Peyton, shortly locking eyes with her. Peyton looked back at the pair behind her and then back to Lucas; she shrugged.

"And?"

"I'm just saying," Lucas implied. Peyton stared at Lucas for a minute then to ahead of her. She began to think that it didn't bother her that Haley has hooked up with Nathan. Haley and Nathan being together was not a big deal. Beside, who was she to criticize? She basically robbed Lucas away from her, and Nathan appeared happy. Since she met Nathan, she hasn't seen him smile they way she just saw him smile with Haley with anyone else.

"Stop," Peyton said to the group. Everyone stopped and turned to Peyton. Lucas stared at her puzzled.

"Before we arrive to wherever the hell we're walking to, I want to say a couple of things," Peyton said to the group.

"Like what?" Brooke asked intrigued as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Like the fact that I know you're mad at me; Haley's mad at me, Nathan and Owen too. I really am sorry, and I don't want to be a burden. I want us to be happy like when we first arrived than have this unwanted tension. Chase's gone, let us be happy again, please?" Peyton begged.

Haley and Brooke both simultaneously rolled their eyes at the same times while both Owen and Nathan sighed. Peyton turned to Haley, feeling her stare shrink her confidence.

If looks could kill…

"Haley, please don't look at me like that. Please just listen to me," Peyton sighed. "I know you're mad, and I if was you, I would be mad at myself too! Listen, I never meant to snatch, for better say, Lucas away. I can't lie to my heart; I like Lucas, a lot. He likes me too, and I don't know more to say than I hope you can understand and maybe one day be my friend again.

"You have no idea how I just want our friendship to go back to normal, or even better. Like how yours and Brooke is. I envy the friendship both of you have with one another, excluding me. I've always wanted friends like that. I feel so alone when you two talk about details that I feel left out of. I'm sorry if I'm not girly enough or pretty enough-"

"Looks have nothing to so with this, Peyton," Haley intervened while Peyton sighed again.

"Then why don't you guys ever invite me to go tanning with both of you? Or even makeup shopping and clothes shopping?"

"You hate doing that with us," Brooke began. "Why would we make you go do something you hate?"

"I don't hate it! I'm just not used to it. I didn't exactly grow up with a bunch of girlfriends. You two were my first girlfriends, like my sisters. I want to experience events like those whenever it comes up. I simply want to be closer to you two," Peyton finished.

Haley stared at Peyton for awhile and could tell her sincerity. She then glanced to Brooke then locking eyes at one another, then starting to the ground, thinking what to say.

Mainly, Peyton was right. They never did that much with Peyton than what they normally do together. With Peyton, it's always shopping for music, concerts, clubbing, and eating at restaurants or simply hanging whenever together at each others house. She was right—she and Brooke excluded her in personal gatherings.

"Peyton," Haley began, "You're right. We do exclude you in more personal issues, but we don't mean to. It always seemed you were with the guy you were dating or busy with some music experiment. We're really sorry if we have hurt your feelings-"

"We didn't mean to," Brooke said.

"But," Haley said, walking closer to Peyton. "I can't easily forget what you and Lucas did to me; however, I have a confession as well."

"What?" Peyton asked while Owen face became intrigued.

"If it wasn't you and Lucas hooking up, Nathan and I wouldn't have reconciled. You have no idea what a big grudge we carried for the other. This camping trip has had its up and downs, but in the end it worked out well. I can see that you're happy with Lucas, and vice-versa."

"So you and Nathan are friends again?" Lucas asked oblivious to the fact of the other new couple.

"No, we're not," Nathan said. Lucas became perplexed while Nathan chuckled and placed his hand on Haley's shoulder. "We're together, again."

"You two are dating?" Owen and Lucas asked at the same time. Brooke turned to Owen.

"I told you this last night. Don't you listen?"

"Oh, that's right. I take it back," Owen laughed while Brooke rolled her eyes but thought, I love my idiot.

"Yeah, we're dating, but this time for the right reasons," Nathan answered. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, it's just random," Lucas answered. "But I'm happy; Haley deserves someone good, I know you're good for her, Nate."

"So, are we good?" Peyton asked. Haley turned back to Peyton and smiled.

"I can't stay mad, of course we're good," Haley said hugging one of her best friends. Brooke smiled and shortly embraced both in a hug as well.

Owen smiled at the group of girls and walked over to Nathan. "Hug me, bro!"

"Owen!" Nathan said in Owen's embrace but laughed and hugged him back.

"Get your ass over here, Lucas!" Owen exclaimed. Lucas stared at them reluctant, but laughed and swiftly joined them.

The women looked at their boyfriends a little awkward.

"See Brooke, that's what you get when you make them watch too much chick flicks," Haley whispered. Brooke coughed, signaling the guys to start moving again. They didn't listen. The second time all the women _coughed_ and the guys turned to them. Shortly they laughed and walked to their girlfriends.

--

"So, people, good news is we're here," Owen said twenty minutes later.

"It's about fucking time," Lucas cursed tired.

"We're at a cliff," Peyton said as she looked at the clear blue ocean. "We're near the beach!"

"Yeah, "Owen answered.

"We could have been swimming or anywhere else but the camping territory this whole time. Owen, why didn't you mention this!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Because this cliff is special; it has a story behind it," Owen answered. Haley stared to the blue ocean relaxed. The breeze was very tranquil as well.

"What story?" Lucas asked as he began to sit on the ground, under the hot sun.

"Well, this cliff is called "De Nuevo," Spanish for new beginnings. When a soul is calm and has no more pain, grudge or solidarity, one jumps off this cliff to the water. Think about it like a baptism, sort of, but in terms more a shower where you jump in dirty and swim out new and clean. A soul cleansing is what I'm really trying to say," Owen explains.

"Soul cleansing?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, it's very peaceful when you jump; it's awesome for the most part," Owen answers and takes off his shirt while Brooke is already in her bikini. They take hands and walk to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm happy I'm with you," Brooke says to Owen.

"Ditto, babe," Owen says kissing his giggling girlfriend.

"Well kiddos, see you in the bottom!" Brooke yells at the group and she and Owen jump off the cliff into the ocean. They heard Brooke yell until she was in the water. All of them walked to the edge and saw Owen and Brooke wave at them and then swim to the surface.

"No, there is no way in hell I'm jumping," Lucas says.

"Why not?" Peyton asked.

"I don't want to die!" Lucas exclaims.

"Please, for me? I'll be holding your hand the whole entire time!"

"I don't know."

"Lucas, like Owen said: a new beginning; a new beginning of us," Peyton said. Lucas cursed under his breath, but Peyton was right. He nodded his head and Peyton clapped her hands enthusiastically. When both were in their swim wear, they held hands.

"If I don't make it, tell my mom I said I love her," Lucas says to Nathan and soon both jump off the cliff. Lucas' scream out beat Peyton's, making both Nathan and Haley laugh hysterically.

A couple moments later both were in their swimming wear as well.

"You think what Owen said wasn't a bunch a bullshit?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think so. I believe this was a great thing to do, especially now, our last day of camping and us being together, for real this time. The timing, think about it, is perfect," Haley answered.

"I guess so," Nathan answers.

"Nathan, don't be pessimist. Look at this the way it's supposed to be looked at: a new beginning. We have each other, no more grudge. Alice will always be remembered and loved by us. We have great friends. The future is looking bright. I haven't been this happy since Alice was alive. I missed this feeling," Haley said. Nathan took her hand, and smiled.

"To new beginnings," Nathan said.

"To new beginnings," Haley repeated. Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley, while she wrapped her arms around his neck for the zealous kiss. "Are you ready?"

"As long as you're with me," Nathan said holding her right hand and walking to the edge. He looked down and saw the waves. He then turned to Haley and implanted in his mind how she currently looked: happy, smiling, with her beautiful brown hair flowing in the wind. She turned to him, smiling wider.

He knew she was the one for him.

She knew he was the one for her.

They jumped both yelling at the top of their lungs, but of happiness not despair or fear. They were who they once were: happy adults in love, but this time with one another.

**End**

**---**

Was that corny or what? Lol. Well, I enjoyed writing this, and like I mentioned previously, I hoped all of you enjoyed it too. The actual cliff doesn't exist, all part of my imagination. Anyways, now that this is complete, those that are interested in my latest projects—

**They are:**

Finish _Passive_. I will, I hope soon. I'm so sorry I haven't.

Write my last two Naley fics (well, so I say but I don't fully know yet). It will be called: _Play is the Trick_ and, _Solace_. Look out for those.

And just for the hell of it because I think I have a pretty good idea, a Twilight fic called: _Forever Yours_. I know, corny name but if you know my writing, I like to write outside the box, it'll be interesting—I hope.

Nonetheless, I'll be updating when all these fics are complete. I rather UP when I have the entire story done than how I have in the past—taking so damn long! My apologies again.

I don't know when I will be posting these stories, but sometime this year. Until then, I wish all of you the luck in whatever your passion is to succeed.

Sincerely,

Alejandra.


End file.
